five question's for us
by KyuuNanase
Summary: Kyuuichii will ask some questions for Deimon Devil Bats member about Hiruma and Mamori relationship... HiruxMamo! DISCONTINUED... I have a writer block huhuhu
1. Question 1

Five Questions for Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. If I do, people will worship me, the creator of the best couple in this era, Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori.

A/N: Well, although my first fic, 'Hiruma's Birthday' is not done yet, I have wrote another fic ^_^. But fear not! Cuz I'll finished it.

This time, I play along too…!!! I'm so happy… Thanks to Jillian… Jill's my senpai and sensei in writing fanfic.

C'mon! Begin to read!

Summary: This is the many questions regarding HiruMamo!!! What do they have to say???

"Ouw… Kyuu's here. Can we get started?

Every member of the Devil Bats were gathering in a restaurant to do some interview. But where did the captain and the manager go?

"Ya~ where's Mamo-nee?"

"Uhm… I don't know…" Sena said.

"Calm down every body. I've made a contract with all of you. And Hiruma-san said he'll be here in 30 minutes." Kyuu said.

"Sena…"Suzuna was being cut off before se could finish her sentence.

"Ehm… I'm Kyuuichii. Let's start the interview. Answer all of my questions."

*#1 Question*

"What do you thing about the relationship between Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori?"

~Taki Natsuhiko~

"Arienai~ Maybe brother-sister relationship?"

"Stupid brother!"

"What's wrong, My Sister? Arienai~"

~Taki Suzuna~

"A forbidden relationship between a captain and HIS manager. A deep unspeakable love for each other. Ya~"

~Kobayakawa Sena~

"Uhm… Relationship between captain and his manager. Well… I mean… Uhm… relationship between captain and his team manager."

"Silly."

~Kurita Ryokan~

"Mamori and Hiruma are genius. Then both also have a genius relationship."

"Well…"

~ Takekura Gen~

"Anezaki and Hiruma are classmates. So other than captain-team manager relationship, they also have classmate relationship, right?"

"No… Imposibble…"

~Raimon Taro~

"Their relationship is just as captain and manager. Nothing else MAX! Hiruma-san just using Mamori-san and mamori-san just want to protect Sena. And for my relationship with Mamori-san…"

"Enough… Stop… I didn't ask…"

~Ishimaru Tetsuo~

"well, it's just ordiniary relationship. What do you expect?"

~Yukimitsu Manabu~

"If being explained, their relationship is so complex. Anezaki is genius, smart and discipline make a contact with Hiruma who's also genius, but stubborn, and have only 'winning' in his mind. If the two of them joined together with a variable, then the relationship between Anezaki who likes creampuff and Hiruma who likes sugarless-gum is a relationship that…"

"Enough!"

~Komusubi Daikichi~

"FUGO!"

"Translate please…"

"'They have a strong, unbreakable relationship.' That's what he said."

"Thank you Kurita-san."

~The Huh Huh Brothers~

J: "Relationship? There's no such thing…"

K: "Business relationship?"

T: "Huh? I doubt they have…"

To Be Continued

A/N: *sigh* I'm so tired. Today, every subject were having test! *sob* *sob*

I haven't written the next chapter for "Hiruma's Birthday'… I'm sorry… but I'll continue it… Don't worry.


	2. Question 2

Five questions for us

Chapter 2

A/ N: Yay..... I'm rushing here..... While I have time!!!! *sigh*.... Tomorrow, I will have yet another daily Test.... I'm supposed to be happy...... not sighing...

Disclaimer:

Hiruma : Tch! ..... You can't do you fucking exams? ..... It's just English .... You're suck!

Kyuu : Hmph! .... Yes! I can't!... So what?! Actually, it would be very nice if Hiruma-san would do the test for me ..... That way, I could get nice score ^^....

Hiruma : What the Hell??!! Like hell I would, fucking author!!! Who the hell do you think you are???!

Kyuu : Okay.... Okay! I'm just kidding! You don't have to be so pissed off Hiruma-san! You're going to get old faster!

Hiruma : What the fuck did you said?!

Kyuu : N... Nothing. I said, if you often get angry, Mamo-nee would break up with you. Oops..."

Hiruma : HAH?!!! Said that again! Said that again and you'll be a goner in no time!!

Kyuu : Nooo!!! Mamo-nee! Help mee!!!

Mamori : Enough! If you two keep yelling when are we going to start the fic?! Ja... Minna, enjoy~!

Hiruma : Oh crap. I forgot. This fucking author doesn't own my copy right. Kekekeke... Mamori :*sigh* She's not our creator?

Hiruma : Tch!

Chapter 2

*question 2*

/ What do you think would happen if Hiruma-san and Anezaki-san decided to get married? And where would they spend their Honey Moon?*

~Taki Natsuhiko~

"They got married??? Arienai~" /fell dramatically/

"Oi! Wake up! Why are you fainting?"

~Taki Suzuna~

"Ya~ so sweet.... With white dress and black tux, they say the holy oath on the altar, in front of God Honey moon? It has to be something romantic... They are going to spend it in Paris! Eiffel!! Ya~

~Kobayakawa Sena~

"Uhm... I never thought that far... But, that's still possible..."

"Uhm... So?"

~Kurita Ryokan~

"If that really happened, I'm really happy.... maybe they're going to spend it alone...."

"Of course! Do you think they're going to take YOU!?"

~Takekura Gen~

"Finally there's some one Hiruma could trust. Well... Of course they're going to spend it in America."

"What makes you so sure?"

~Raimon Taro~

"That's never going to happen MAX!"

~Ishimaru Tetsuo~

"Well, they will have a simple party, and simple honey moon."

"You really are too simple..."

~Yukimitsu Manabu~

"They got married?? Well..... I'm so happy. The Honey Moon.... If they wanted to relax... They will spend it in Europe. But if they want to visit their relatives, they must spend it in America. And if they wanted some challenge, they will spend it in Las Vegas. If they..."

"Stop! Too much 'ifs'!"

~Komusubi Daikichi~

"FUGO!"

"Kurita-kun..."

"Ah, 'They will get married and spend their Honey Moon in Japan' that's what he said."

~The Huh-Huh bro'~

J:"Get Married? That's possible.... Honey moon??? It's up to them."

K:"Huh? I don't give a damn..."

T:"Hm....Well ...I could use this for my _manga_."

"Hm....Hm...."

*to be continued*

A/ N: Yay.... Finally finished..... I made this right after I finished Hiruma's Birthday ch. 2... Then, time to ask Jill's help..... Jill..... Help me.....*

For this chap.... many many thanks I give for Jillian Leonhart. Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks....... I'm tired.....*

Jill.... Finally I found out who Leonhart is...... I'm looking for him in my old magz stack up in the warehouse. Finally i knew. He's the main character in FF VIII right? Hmm... Pretty cool, that Squall Leonhart, but, Cloud's much cooler! ^^ Right now, I'm trying to understand the story line of FF I-XIII. I just found out that they had different main characters! And I'm playing the game I my DS at the moment. Many things I haven't known. ^^ But I'll keep trying! I have some of the soundtracks, and the films.... but I only had watch FF Unlimited...

Hiruma: What the hell are you babbling 'bout?? Cloud, Squall, who the hell are they??? But still, I'm much much cooler than them. Right??

Kyuu : Alright... Alright... You're the number one...

Hiruma : khe khe khe...


End file.
